The Flame Drabbles and Oneshots
by Madara-Baka
Summary: Wherein a fanfic author is annoyed by a review and takes her frustrations out on poor, helpless prompts. Yaoi/yuri/het within, multiple pairings, lemons/limes possible along with some crack. Fluffy to mature. You've been warned! Last published- GaaSasu/SasuGaa. Next up? To be decided (but probably KisaIta).
1. Introduction to the Flame

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Alright then. So this person gave me a review on FF for my fic TMK, The Memory Keeper. And what they said really affected me, hurt my feelings but also made me realize some things. As a note- when saying it, they were condescending and amazingly blunt. Though it was mostly truthful, what they said still really, really bothered me on some level. I suppose it's just the way they phrased it. I value their opinion, I really do, but I had to get those frustrations out and over with somehow or else it will be amazingly hard for me to write anything. So, to alleviate those hurt feelings and almost sickening realizations, I decided to do a special review response, civilized and honest, to their review. You know, explaining my reasons for doing certain things within the story. This led me on a search for their profile page, wherein I discovered another person's prof (completely unrelated, lol :P ) had something on their profile page. It's one of those, name your top ten characters from Naruto and answer the following questions. In it, they implied that many things in it (it being Naruto, fanfics, the _world_, you name it) wouldn't happen at all. In order to make myself feel better about what they said, and relieve aforementioned semi-rational frustrations, I decided to write at least 1,000 words for every question they answered for that little thing. All because this person just got on my nerves with the way they phrased things, their diction/syntax. Perhaps this is rude of me- but do I look like I care? No. No, I don't. I realized that what people think of my writing (their reviews/comments) shouldn't factor so heavily into my decision making processes whilst writing. So here it is- me not caring, and writing what I feel like.

First little drabble/oneshot should be out tomorrow. It's theme/prompt? -

What would you do if number one woke you up in the middle of the night? (Naruto)

NOTE-

If you are the reviewer I'm talking about, and you know who you are, please take no offense to this. This idea came along when I was just really upset about the tone of your review. It's nothing personal, just me trying to get rid of the frustration with myself, my story and your review that rose up. And this is how I'm doing it. Like I said, absolutely nothing personal. I'm sorry if this offends you or annoys you! Please know I mean nothing mean or unkind by it!


	2. Part One - Warmth (NaruSasuNeji)

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to the first part of 'The Flame Drabbles' (further referenced as simply 'Flame'). I hope you enjoy. All thanks goes to lostintheabyss for this plot. Thanks for it xD Perhaps Jashin-sama will accept my conversion and send me to the Naruto world in exchange for me writing yaoi for him? It's one of my only skills, and I could pay your way as well!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, but I am the proud owner of Dragon Age Origins and Dragon Age 2. Any other fans out there? (x I would love to have some nerd conversations with you about it!

~THE FLAME~

**FANDOM:** Naruto  
**TITLE:** 'Warmth'  
**AUTHOR:** slasheRR, obviously.  
**PAIRING:** NaruSasuNeji (NarutoxSasukexNeji, .homosexual love)  
**RATING:** PG. Purely fluff (:  
**LEMON/LIME:** Nope!  
**WARNINGS:** Super fluff ^.^ Pretty short. This is my first time writing NaruSasuNeji, much less a threesome, so gomen if it's weird. It was kind of tricky getting the dynamics between those three. Please let me know if I got it correctly, or if I should work on changing it.

~THE FLAME~

_...Mhmm. Warm._

My first thought, still semi-asleep. Neji's chest is pressed against my back, holding me to his chest. His arm is curled around my waist, keeping me in place. Moonlight streams through the window, spilling across the floor. So Naruto still wasn't home from his mission- if he was, he would've closed the curtains that Neji and I accidentally left open. I feel worried about this- he was two weeks past his allotted mission completion time and sent no word of his status. Pretty much dropped off the map. This wasn't too rare- in fact, it was often people returned late from missions, because things always went wrong- but it didn't make it any easier not to worry about him.

And loosing sleep wouldn't, either. I was being sent out on a month-long mission in a few days time, and I needed to get as much sleep as possible. Naruto would be home as soon as he possibly could, I knew that. So I wiggle in Neji's arms a bit, turning around to face him. I press my face into his bare chest. His arms tighten around me and he stirs. "Sasu-koi," he murmurs softly. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I whisper back, twisting around a little bit to press a warm, open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck. "Go back to sleep. Aishiteru." He kisses my forehead and whispers 'aishiteru' before his body relaxes and he sleeps again. And I manage to follow soon after him, dreaming of nothing.

~THE FLAME~

_The curtains are still open. But now so is the window._

I sit up this time, and look around the room. I don't see anyone, but I do hear someone moving around in the bathroom. Judging from the chakra signature, it was Naruto. He was finally back. I fall back into the bed, just staring up at the ceiling in relief. It floods through me, filling me up with even more warmth. Neji was still asleep (the Hyuuga was generally a heavy sleeper when he wasn't on missions, or perhaps he could somehow tell there was no threat, even when he was unconscious), and his warm arms were curled around me. I let my eyes flutter closed. I listen to the opening and closing of the bathroom door and the slow sound of footsteps crossing the room. They head first to the window, closing it with a soft click, and then they're nearing the bed. The mattress dips down as a body lays down, shifting and moving closer to me. Another set of arms wrap around my waist. Naruto's warm breath stirs my hair.

He sighs quietly. I maneuver my body around until I'm sandwiched comfortably between Neji's chest and Naruto's. He buries his head in my hair, breathing in softly. His arms reach past me to hold Neji close, too. "Naruto," I whisper.

He chuckles softly, his chest rumbling. "S'uke. Should've known you were awake, 'ttebayo."

"You woke me up," I accuse him. He chuckles again, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I allow a brief smile to pass over my face before frowning slightly and focusing on the task at hand. "I hope you know you're not going to get away with this."

"Perish the thought, S'uke-koi," he murmurs.

There's a slight pause, a comfortable silence. I press my head to his chest, listening to rhythmic beat of his heart. He felt like a furnace. This would've worried me, if I didn't know this was perfectly normal for him and it was just the Kyuubi heating him up. Then, I speak. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," he replies easily. "Goodnight, koi."

~THE FLAME~

TA-DA.

Nice and sweet ending. Probably one of the fluffiest things I've written. Review? 3 This drabble isn't quite as long as the target of 1000 words, but I figure I'll come back and edit it so there's more detail. The next one will probably be coming around in about a week, but maybe more. Homework is killer .


	3. Part Two - Fail (GaaSasuSasuGaa)

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to the prompt entitled 'Fail'. Please enjoy it! (: it's a 'SasuGaa/GaaSasu' yaoi.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto!

~THE FLAME~

**FANDOM:** Naruto  
**TITLE:** 'Fail'  
**AUTHOR:** slasheRR :P  
**PAIRING:** SasuGaa/GaaSasu (SasukexGaara/GaaraxSasuke, .homosexual love)  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**LEMON/LIME:** No. Kissing, though.  
**WARNINGS:** Sasuke's a bitch :P lol um cussing, blood, a broken hand, and an entirely unorthodox hospital. Sarcasm and some anger. Attempted humor as well. Please let me know if it works!

~THE FLAME~

"I told you this would happen!" Sasuke snaps, rolling his eyes. A soda bottle is in his hand, poised like some kind of wine glass. I loved Sasuke, but he could easily be the single most sarcastic, annoying, officious little asshole I have ever met. This was one of those times.

I clench my eyes shut and try to focus on being anywhere but here. That vacation to the Bahamas two years ago? Yep. I was there. There was sand beneath my feet, warmth seeping upwards into the bottom of my feet. The sun was on my face, permeating my eyelids, and a gentle breeze was fluttering my blood-colored hair around my face. Ocean waves were moving in and out just beyond my feet, creating the gentle and soothing sound of waves crashing upon waves, and all I could smell was the salty ocean air. There was no cold linoleum, too-bright lights, fan waving lazily in the corner (that was the only contributing factor to my Bahamas fantasy- it was hot as hell because the air conditioner was, in fact, NOT working, and neither were the multiple fans placed semi-strategically throughout the packed room), babies crying and people groaning in pain, and the over-powering scent of bleach, various other antiseptics, and vomit. Oh, yes, Gaara was far, far into his happy place (and referring to himself in the third person).

"Gaara, you're not listening~!"

Or not.

I open my eyes and do my best not to clench my fists. Pain was already radiating down my arm and directly to my head, reminding me of how amazingly, ridiculously **_right _**Sasuke was. "Yes, I am. I heard you." I look over at him. He looks at me rather indignantly, rolling his eyes and looking to the side. His arms are crossed over his chest. It's then I realize he's wearing my hockey jersey, from high school. A jolt of possession and love goes through me. I smile softly. Okay, so he was still a whiny bitch sometimes (all the time) but he was _**my **_whiny bitch and by wearing my clothes, he was letting everyone know that. I lean in- careful not to jostle my hand around- and press a kiss to the side of his neck. He squeaks in surprise and looks over at me.

His chin is wobbling. So he was really, genuinely upset about me breaking my hand. "No," he murmurs quietly. I sigh and lean in further, burying my head into the crook of his neck. He sighs softly.

"I'm sorry, Sasu-koi. I should have listened to what you said, and not try to fix the side of the house myself," I murmur into the side of his neck. I let my eyes close. "Aishiteru.'

"I can never stay angry with you, Gaara-koi," he murmurs, turning to face me. He nuzzles his head into my shoulder. I wrap my good arm around him, doing my best to comfortable-

"Sabaku, Gaara."

"Dammit," I swear, pulling away from Sasuke. He looks up at me with his big doe eyes. "Hey, Sasu-koi, c'mon." With less than half a second's moment of hesitation Sasuke jumps up out of his chair and latches onto my arm (completely forgetting all about the bottle of soda he begged me for for ten minutes straight until I fished the change out of my pocket and pretty much threw it at him just to get him to leave me alone if only for a Kami-damned moment), walking with me to where a pink haired nurse waited. She had a clip board and pen poised in her hand, reminding me of Sasuke not so long ago. And, joy of joys, she was someone I (unfortunately) knew.

"It appears as if you broke part of your arm, to the very bottom," Sakura comments as we walk through the hospital. She ushers us past someone clutching their eye. Blood seeped from beneath their hand. She doesn't even bat an eyelash at this, or at whatever poor bastard was screaming 'KAMI ABOVE, MY ASS_ HURTS_!' somewhere within the maze. No, she leads us through it all and into an empty room. "Dumbass. Says here-" -gesture to the clipboard- "- That you were attempting to do a repair to the side of your house and a hammer fell on you, a bit above the wrist. You probably shouldn't have done that. I hope you realize this."

I swallow back a scream at this, and at the snippy little look Sasuke gives me. "Yeah, I do."

"Good," Sakura chirps. "Tsunade-sama will be in to see you in a while. Have fun with the wait." Without waiting for a reply, she exits the room, clipboard still poised like before. The door closes with a thud behind her. Sasuke sits on the cot, swinging his legs in boredom. I take a seat in the less-than comfortable chair across from him. A wait it would be.

~THE FLAME~

"Well, shit, kid. Your arm is definitely broken," Tsunade whistles. As pleasant and blunt as ever, I see. This experience wasn't enjoyable enough, oh no. I had only been waiting for six hours total, in complete agonizing pain, after breaking a bone. Now I had to have this woman as a doctor. My luck today was unbelievable.

"Yeah. I know," I answer. My voice is clipped, the tone carefully controlled. Dammit, vacation to the Bahamas, where are you when I need you? She rolls her eyes at me and sets the clipboard down on the counter of the mini-sink. She leans against it, folding her arms under her unbelievably huge boobs. Seriously, they were kind of ridiculous.

"We don't have to set it," she continues, "because it's not a complete break. Just a crack, really. A big one, almost a complete break, though. All we need to do is put a cast on it and hook you up with some pills to numb the pain and ease the swelling. So, just tell me what color cast you want and I'll have Sakura come put it on you while I get your meds. Alright?"

I nod. I just wanted this over (and the pain pills would be good right about now, because my hand still hurt like hell). "Black or red, I don't care which."

"Right. She'll be in here in a few minutes, gaki," Tsunade says. And, much like Sakura, she leaves without waiting for a reply. After the door closes behind her, I look over at Sasuke. He's looking down at his feet, no longer moving them.

"Hey, Sasu-koi," I murmur. He looks over at me, then back down at his feet.

"Yeah, Gaara-koi?" He asks.

"How you holding up?" I ask him, extending my leg and nudging his foot with mine.

"Better than you," he replies, a small smile lighting up his otherwise grim features. "I'm just glad that you're-"

"Hello again!" Sakura chirps, bustling into the room. This bitch keeps interrupting; it's getting on my damn nerves. She carries with her a small kit. My soon-to-be cast. "We had no black, so it's red for you. Matches the hair."

"How coincidental," I reply, rolling my eyes. She sits in the spinning doctor's stool and scoots over next to my hurt arm, the box in her arms. She takes a nearby rolling metal table and drags it over. She sets the box on top and gestures for me to lean closer. She gets little antiseptic wipes and cleans my entire arm, from the elbow down to the tips of my fingers, with them. The wipes are cold and it stings when she runs them over my injury. She next takes out cotton wraps and wraps my entire arm with it. By this point I've stopped paying attention to what she's doing and instead looked over at Sasuke. He watches in avid interest as Sakura continues to put the cast on. My arm begins to feel hot. I would have felt alarmed, had I not gotten several casts before and known that it was normal because of the chemical reactions occurring within the drying fiberglass cloth.

Not much longer later she's done, cleaning up her little kit and telling us Tsunade would be back to give me my pain meds and send me off. I decide this was a good time to go ahead and call Kankuro, to tell him I was fine. On the way over to the hospital I left him a hurried voicemail saying I was going to the emergency room and that I'd tell him more later. He was probably waiting on me. Might as well get it over with.

It rings for only a few seconds before he picks up the phone. "Hey, Gaara? That you?"

"Yeah, Kankuro-nii. It is."

"So what happened?! Temari's freakin' out," he comments. And I don't doubt that she was, not even for a second. Temari was like that.

"Broke my arm trying to fix the side of the house. Hammer fell on it, right were it broke two years back when the team was playing against Kiri," I inform him. Sasuke has taken to kicking his legs back and forth again, and I watch them. He's wearing his favorite combat boots, though the laces aren't even tied.

"Dude," Kankuro whistles. "Fail. Epic fail."

It takes everything in me to keep from screaming and throwing my cellphone out of the window.

~THE FLAME~

TA-DA.

I hope that was good ^.^ tell me what you think, kiddies, by reviewing! Nearly 2000 words long.


End file.
